


The First Time

by KryptekDreamer



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 16+, F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, fanficition, minor bondage, oral sex (female receiving), what's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptekDreamer/pseuds/KryptekDreamer
Summary: Request"How aboutttt, the first time they do “it” all romantic in a bed....





	The First Time

 

 

 

**Smut warning!**

****~~~~~

  "You mean...you want to sleep with Venom?" Eddie sat on the couch with you, your legs in his lap and his computer resting on your legs. Your cheeks were warm but you nodded feeling confident. You'd thought about it. Planne it out, thought of all the possible side effects and all of the important stuff and your were sure you were ready. The slickness between your legs definitely indicated that you were. Just thinking about it had you giddy with excitement, though you were still nervous.

Eddie set his computer aside and raised his eyebrows his blue eyes searching your eyes.  He didn't seem to miffed by the request. More so that he wanted to be sure you really wanted it. 

"And..you of course, I mean it'll be both of you..I-I just mean,um..mostly Ven?" You groaned and covered your face dragging your legs off of his lap. "I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. Forget I even brought it up." You splutter. But then you feel Eddie's hand grasping your ankle gently before you can pull your legs all the way away. He pulls it back on his lap his thumb caressing the soft skin there.

"No. I don't mind. Venom definitely doesn't mind. In fact," Eddie grins mischiveiously and pulls you by your ankle making you giggle until you're completely in his lap. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders. "He won't stop talking about how good you look." He cups your face and leans in as if he's about to kiss you and you lean up anticipating his lips against yours but he chuckles and turns your head urging you to tilt it so he has access to the soft skin on your neck. He peppers it with kisses until he finds your pulsepoint and he nibbles it gently applying enough pressure to make you squeal. "How much he enjoys watching you writhe under me when I'm fucking you." You shiver and bite your lip.

"Oh yeah? And what else does he say?" You ask breathlessly. You can feel how much _Eddie_   wants you. You press your hips down hard against him and grind your hips down onto him. He takes in a hissing breath between his clenched teeth. His eyes are dark with lust. And before you know it he's standing with you clinging for dear life as he marches the two of you to the bedroom. Your mouth gapes open as you watch Venom begin to take over as you walk. He's so much taller and much more buff than Eddie and your arms nearly slip off of him as he grows. You resolve to place your hands on his shoulders and grip him tightly. 

He tosses you,giggling, onto the bed. He climbs onto the bed with you the bed squealing in protest. But you know it'll hold up. At least it should. Many nights Venom would cuddle you until you fell asleep. But then again the bed had never taken him _screwing_ you before.

The beast above you smiles saliciously down at you his long prehensile tongue slithering out and tickling your exposed clavicle. He traces a single **V** over your skin and you smile up at him. He looks like he's starving and you're his favorite meal. You probably will be when he's finished with you.

" **Naughty little pet~** " His voice rumbles, a clicking sound akin to a 'tsking' of his tongue emanating from him. He wags a long claw at you and you stifle a chuckle. **"It's not right to tease Eddie."**

You feign innocence and place your hands over your heart and raising your eyebrows up at Venom. 

"Oh? And why is that?"

Venom chuckles, the sound possibly scary to anyone else. But not you. You love their laugh. 

 **"Because you're all mine tonight. Eddie has kept me from devouring you for too long."** Venom trails his right finger down your cheek the claw blunted and only tickiling your soft skin. He drags it down the side of your neck where Eddie's hickey has formed, and down your shoulder. His claw catches on the strap of your tight black tanktop and drags it off of your shoulder. He dips his head and drags his tongue along your shoulder allowing his sharp fangs to scratch the skin. It leaves a burning sensation dancing across your skin only to be soothed by his warm tongue. You moan softly. With the way he's dipping closer to you, nearly his whole body is pressed against you. The hard planes of his chest press and rub against your clothed breasts. Today had been a relaxing day you weren't about to ruin that by putting a bra on. Only one layer seperated Venom and your now hardening nipples.

The symbiote only makes your  other boyfriend bigger. You realise that that of course includes his....lower bits too when ,besides his muscled form you can feel the throbbing heat of his heavy cock resting in between your legs. It's tip stops just below your navel. You take in a shakey breath excited and nervous at the same time.

Venom's claw continues to drag down your tank top, pulling the other strap down with it until it is pooling around your waist. He growls appreciatively as he cups one of your breasts in his hands. He dips his head again and traces his tongue around the base of your breast and swirls it up to the tip where the prehensile muscle curls around your aching nipple and squeezes it. A dark black tendril extends from him and does the same on the opposite breast. He tweaks and pulls and squeezes your breasts eliciting soft moans and squeaks out of you.

You whimper when he pulls away and raises his head until his face is level with yours. His milky white eyes are slittled with what you can only assume is lust. 

 **"We want to hear you scream."** He says simply and before you can say anything he grasps your waist with both of his giant hands and flips you onto your belly lifting you by your hips and raising your ass into the air. **"We want to _make_   you scream."** He  says behind you. You try to look and see what he's doing but he leans over you until his chest is pressing into your back his voice right near your ear. 

 **"Don't move sweetling."** He 'whispers' in your ears. It's more of a growl. Either way it sends a delicious shiver through your body. You nod your obedience. **"Your arms,nibble~"** He purrs softly. You oblige him only half focused on his words. With the way he's leaning against you, you can feel his member even more prominently now. It twitches against you, pressed against your clothed sex. The thin material of you pajama pants and the panties underneath are the only thing blocking you from feeling him. 

Venom wraps dark tendrils around your wrist until you can't move them anymore. You're comfortably trapped. He drags his large hands down your back and hooks them underneath the fabric of your shorts and undergarments and he rips them off. Literally _rips_ them off. You hear the fabric shred and you laugh breathlessly.

"Ven those were my good-" Your voice catches in your throat and the sentence ends in a keening moan. Venom's long tongue is pressed flush against your heat and the tip curls around your clit like it'd curled around your nipple. It twists and squeezes the bud slowly sending dizzying shocks of pleasure through you.  His hands, previously resting on your hips, slide down your thighs and spread your legs even wider. Your eyes widen as his tongue moves against your cunt and makes way for one of his large fingers. You bury your face into a pillow and bite down. Hard. As he drives it into you and twists and thrusts it inside of you. It crooks and you let out a low moan into the pillow as he presses a blunted claw against your g-spot.

 Your hips buck against his tongue begging for more pleasure. He chuckles and his tongue slithers away from you. You lift your head and turn it to the side whimpering. 

"V-Ven why did you stop? Moans genrally mean I'm enjoying it." You whine out of breath, unable to look directly at the symbiote from your position. You wiggle your ass towards him unashamedly asking for more.

 **"We know what it means Nibble."** He says chuckling. " **But we said,"** He continues and the bed shifts underneath you as he seems to reposition himself, his hands back on your hips. Before you can figure out what he's doing he tightens his grip on you and slams himself into you. **"We wanted to hear you scream."** He growls pausing for a moment allowing you to adjust to his size. Your mouth is gaping open in a silent scream. Soon your walls adjust around him and tighten urging him on. He obliges and slides out of you and slams back into you again. This time it elicits and audible moan, much louder than any of the previous ones.

He grasps your bound arms gently in one hand and lifts you up until your back is flush with his chest. He bounces you on his driving cock rocking the creaking bed and rocking your world with each thrust. He snaps his hips against yours in quick succession his large member throbbing and reaching places even Eddie couldn't reach. You were a moaning shivering mess. You could feel him deep inside you caressing and thorughly fucking your innermost parts.

Why the fuck hadn't you made it known you wanted to fuck Venom before now?

"Oh god- Ven you feel so good~" You mewled boucning your hips on him meeting each of his powerful thrusts. There would surely be brusises on your ass from the way he was slamming into you. But you didn't mind.

 **"We know princess~"** You laughed around a low moan at his cockiness. **"Only we can fuck you so well. Only we can make you scream like this."** He growled his face buried in the nape of your neck his fangs scratching your skin. He'd be leaving marks all over you by the time the night was over. He pressed his chest into your back until you began to lean forward back on your chest with your ass in the air. He gripped your hips and pulled you back roughly against him. At this angle he truly filled every last inch of you. You were making incoherent noises now unable to take the driving pleasure much longer.

"Venom- I can't - I'm going to-"

 **"Not yet little one~"** He growled and you nearly sobbed when he pulled out abruptly. He flipped you over onto your back his eyes slittled so much they were nearly closed. You felt like you were truly at the will of a beast. It only made you drip more. **"We need to watch you cum."** He growled and the binding around your arms loosens and slithers away freeing your hands. You instantly lean up to wrap your arms around his shoulders. He leans down to accomodate you his hulking frame crushing against you,ut not uncomfortably.

"Then make me cum." You whisper.

Venom growls and grasps your hips one more time and slams back into you. Your eyes widen when you look down nd see a faint but definitely there, bulge as he thrusts into you. It makes you even more excited. You buck your hips against him your clit continuously stimulated as he thrusts into you his oil like skin rubbing the sensitive nub with each thrust.

You wrap yourself tightly around him your nails digging into him and dragging down his back egging Venom on and making him growl even more. He slams into you several more times before you feel the beginnings of your climax. You can't coherently form the words to tell him this but he sees it on your face. His left thumb dips down the side of your hip and presses against the oversensitive bundle of nerves and you arch your back completely off of the bed. 

"Venom~ Oh fuc-" You croon as you clamp around his still pumping cock quivering and shaking and riding out your climax. He grins devilishly and dips his head to trace the warm skin of your clavicle. He continues to drive into you even after the first climax ends he rides you into the next one praising you and tightening his grip on you holding your shaking form against him as he rides through your third and final climax. 

As that final climax wracks through you you feel Venom's cock twitch deep within you and you soon feel him cumming deep inisde warming you from your head to your toes.

 **"Perfect little nibble~"** He growls as he finishes inside of you breathing heavily to match your own. You smile up at him dreamily, dizzy from the multiple orgasms. Your body still quakes with the aftershocks. Venom leans down and you lean up to press your lips to the edge of his mouth.

"That _was_ perfect." You say. Venom grins looking proud of himself and you giggle. You hiss softly when he pulls out of your sensitive heat. He rolls off of you and licks your cheek lovingly stroking it as well. You lean into his touch and roll onto your side laying your head on his chest. 

 **"Is our princess...okay?"** Venom asks hand trailing over your buzzing body and and his tongue licks the bruises he sees. You reach up and touch his cheek.

"It's okay love. I'm okay. I absolutely loved that." You say reassuringly. He still continues inspecting you regardless until he's satisfied. You let him chek you out enjoying the loving attention. When he's finished he scoops you up and places you ontop of him. You giggle and lay your head on his chest. His large arms wrap around you and hold you tightly.

"Venom?" You say suddenly looking around. He purrs in response.

"We broke the bed."

 

 


End file.
